Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-79910 discusses a recording apparatus including an ink tank having a filling port for replenishing ink, a recording head that ejects ink supplied, from the ink tank, and a valve capable of opening and closing a flow path between the recording head and the ink tank. According to the apparatus, the valve is provided on a discharge port side of a recording medium and on the side of the ink tank so that a user can easily recognize the existence of the valve and the operability of the valve can be improved.
However, the apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-79910, the user needs to manually perform an opening and closing operation of the valve If the user has erroneously performed the opening and closing operation to perform recording with the valve closed, no ink is supplied to the recording head from the ink tank so that an ejection failure occurs. If ink is filled in the ink tank with the valve opened, for example, the recording head becomes pressurized due to a change in a liquid surface of ink. As a result, ink leaks out of an ink filling port in the recording head.